1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatuses for rotating a sensing device and, particularly, to apparatuses for rotating a sensing device about a pan axis and a perpendicular tilt axis.
2. Background
A camera, for example, a security camera or a surveillance camera, may be housed within an enclosure. Typically, if a user wishes to change the field of view of an enclosed camera or make fine adjustments to the existing field of view, the user must disassemble the enclosure to gain access to the camera. Once the enclosure is disassembled, the user manually re-adjusts the camera orientation to change the field of view, and then reassembles the enclosure. This process can be time-consuming and increases the risk that the enclosure will be contaminated with an undesirable substance, for example, water or dirt.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that allows for quick and contaminate-free adjustment of a sensing device such as a camera.